


He's  coming home

by weak4dweekes



Category: Dallon Weekes - Fandom, Panic! at the Disco, The Brobecks
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dallon weekes smut, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Love, M/M, Making Love, Oneshot, Smut, Top Dallon Weekes, Touring, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:38:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weak4dweekes/pseuds/weak4dweekes
Summary: Aiden's boyfriend, Dallon, has been away touring for a while. But he's finally home.





	He's  coming home

__

**Aiden's POV**

I had fallen asleep once again, listening to my boyfriend's demos. His voice was so angelic that I just- ah! It's hard to explain. I squirmed around on my bed when my friend, Annie (my room mate) jumped on my back and started poking my neck. I pushed her off of me and rubbed my eyes. I hated everything at that second. My neck was the most ticklish part of my body. I reached over to grab my glasses off my bedside table. "Whaaaat?" I almost yelled at her, between laughs.

I kept trying to find them but I couldn't. I was so blind without them and I gave up. And I ran a hand through my messy mop of red hair and tugged my blanket closer. She giggled quietly and leaned down to pick my glasses up off the floor and put them on my face. She's my best friend and everyone thinks that because I live with her, that we are together. But we aren't! I'm gay!

"Aiden, my boy!!! Dal is coning home today remember!?!?"

Wait... Was it really the 6th already? Those 8 weeks passed fast...

"We gotta go get you cleaned up and sparkly for when he gets home!"

I chuckled quietly. My face was heating up at the thought of him coming home and holding me. She poked me blushy face to tease me and I pushed her hand away some.

"Soooo you're gonna get lucky tonight right?"

"Oh shut it. I heard you and your boy last night."

"Dont do that!" She squealed and stood up, taking my blanket so I'd get up. And beware I'm not a morning person.

"If you love me you'd put the blanket back on me and go to your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend and I hate you!" She snickered playfully and grabbed her phone. I knew who she was texting and I swear they need to be a thing!

"You Love me!" I yelled and watched her. I was really excited to the point where my heart was thudding. Dallon was on the way home. But to be honest I was kind of scared. He likes girls and guys so what if he found someone else? There's a lot of people that are more attractive than me too. He's so perfect and can do so much _better than me_. But I'm so thankful that I have him. We'd only been dating for a month before he left for tour. And yes... I am an innocent little virgin. And its suprised me. Every other person would try to get in my pants, but not Dallon. We haven't told each other we loved one another... But I know we do. And I'm planning to tell him when he gets home.

**Dallon's POV**

I closed the van door when Brendon dropped me off. I had my bass in hand and lilacs in the other. They were Aiden's favorite. He'd only mentioned it in passing but I picked up on it. That was something about him that I never got with other people, I could listen to him talk for hours and hours and not get bored. The only way we talked during tour was over Skype, and one of us usually ended up falling asleep during the call. Usually it was him. So I'd watch him sleep for a little and wish I was there to cuddle him. He was a foot shorter than me and it was so adorable.

I walked up and knocked on the door shyly. I heard some shuffling around and then a little disheveled looking boy opened the door with a grin. I had the flowers behind my back and my face was twisted into the biggest smile ever. "Hello," I whispered to him. He returned it with a wave and let me in. He was wearing a flannel and had his hair styled up. His jeans were really tight... He had some eyeliner on as well and his Beatle boots. God he's so adorable.

I set my stuff down on the couch and my suitcase by the door. Then I turned around. He was walking around the couch, but I used one of my really long arms to catch him and hold his waist. I pulled him close and gave him the flowers. "For you, Aiden. Because you're special. And I've missed you."

He smiled and blushed dark. "Thank you, Dallie," he took the flowers and smelled him. I let him stand up all the way. And he got on his tippy toes to wrap his arms around my neck.

"I really missed you," he whsiepred and I picked him up with ease. He wrapped his legs around my torso and held onto me.

"Well I'm sorry I was gone so long... We're so going out tonight."

He nodded and pressed his lips to mine gently. I kissed back without even the slightest hesitation. He meant to much to me and I never want to lose him. He deserves the world. And I better future to makeup for his horrible past. But the things he sees as flaws are perfect in my eyes.

**Aiden's POV**

I decided to slip off to the bathroom and when I came back, Annie was scolding Dallon. All I heard was "Aiden is not a toy. Don't you dare play with him or else I'll chop your dick off!"

I get that she's looking out for me but thats uncalled for. And I see where she was coming from. There was a point when he was away that I got really depressed. I missed him a lot. He was the only person that made me happy... And since he was gone it hurt. I guess Annie just doesn't want me to be upset again. But this really pissed me off. Dallon looked really uncomfortable and embarrassed.

"Hey, Annie. Dallon's cool. He doesn't play."

"he better not." Annie warned and walked away.

By now I was way more eembarrassed than Dallon. He wrapped me in his arms. "Hey baby boy. Calm down." He kissed my neck gently, making me turn scarlet. He had never done something like that...

But he never fails to calm me down with his beautiful voice. I could never get enough of him and so I kissed him again. We kept it going gently for a while until he decided to get feisty and open his mouth. We'd only really had gentle kisses, so I was kind of scared to let him in. I desired to taste him, but it was slightly overwhelming. I opened up as well and timidly let him explore my mouth with his tongue. It was the sweetest sensation... He tasted like sugar and Dr pepper.

We'd kissed a lot but never like this and it felt magical. People call me a pussy because I've been dating him for 3 months and I've never even made out with him. But 2 of those 3 he was on tour... And I had a bad past. I don't trust people easily. But I trust him.

I couldn't pinpoint what it was, but he was driving me nuts. I focused hard on his mouth and how we were rubbing our tongues together. He started to suck on my bottom lip and let his hands travel down to my bottom. He squeezed lightly, testing me. He knew about my past and didnt want to cross boundaries. But once again i trusted him and let him. I let out a quiet moan. I can't believe he grabbed my ass. His strong hands felt so good.

"Alright alright guys!" Annie gasped from where she was standing with her eyes covered. "Save it for the bedroom. Sweet little virgin Aiden probably doesn't want to be teased. I get you misses each other but yuck!"

I hid my face against Dallon's neck, and his skin was so soft. Honestly, I was so embarrassed that I thought I was going to cry. I enjoyed my moment with him while it lasted. I turned around to shoo Annie away. She left and I turned back to Dallon. I had dropped my hands but his were still around my waist. I just grinned up at him and tried to break away. But he tugged closer.

"I gotta tell you something..." He whispered.

"You can tell me anything, Dallie."

He moved closer to whisper in my ear so I was the only one who could hear. As he talked I could feel his lips against my ear and I shuddered.

"Aiden... I love you."

I wrapped my arms around his neck once again and my heart rate picked up. "I love you too," I whispered back and kissed his neck.

**Dallon's POV**

I took him out to dinner as a celebration for me coming home. His social anxiety made him skittish in public but I was right there to tell him it was okay. Neither of us liked the fact that every single time we had a nice moment a fan would run up to the table. Some were all gaga over me. I didn't mind since they were fans, but it made Aiden uncomfortable. So I signed a napkin for them and kisses Aiden before they walked away. I liked making him feel special and I hope he liked the treatment too.

Best date ever. There was at least 8 kisses within the first 20 minutes.

Aiden got a cesar salad. I got lemon grilled tofu. I'm convinced that we are the most amazing vegetarian power couple. We talked about how my life on tour was and what he did while I was away. Most of my stories were me getting tipsy and goofing off with the boys. I didn't include the one thing that had been eating me up though. Brendon drunkly kissed me. I DID NOT KISS BACK, but it still settled with me uneasily.

His stories were more interesting. He told me stuff that he never told me when we Skped. He claimed he didnt want to worry me while I was away. It kinda hurt that he wasn't telling me everything. I could see his built up sadness. With each kiss, that sadness was going away.

No one should hurt as much as he does.

He told me how his parents broke up and moved on. His mother's boyfriend was abusive... He got new glasses and started working on some new music in his free time. The most interesting part was the book he told me he was trying to write. My Aiden wanted to be an author and i was 200% behind him on whatever he wanted to do.

We shared a banana split for desert and got milkshakes to go. I had a plan... I didnt drive here on purpose. Annie dropped us off because I wanted a romantic walk home. The street lights were shining brightly. My hand clutched Aiden's the entire time. His eyes sparkled in the light. We both had these big blue eyes, but his were almost so stunning that it hurt. He had a red ring around his pupils that matched his hair color. It was memorizing. It could never get old, ya know? Looking at such a beautiful human.

**Aiden's POV**

The night had been magical so far. I am so in love with this boy.

"I know I already said it but I love you." I had to say it again. It felt so right.

"I love you too," he slowed down our walking pace. I let the words sink in. I knew I could tell him anything and we could talk about anything. It didn't matter what it was, I always got butterflies. He makes me feel so complete.

Out of the blue he stopped and looked at me. "I love you because you're smart and adorable. You care. You're nice. You have the biggest heart ever. You can do anything you put your mind to. You're so perfect. Every little thing about you... Its just amazing. And sometimes I don't know how you can put up with me. I'm a sarcastic butt sometimes." Dallon chuckled.

"But the majority of the time you're the best. No, you're the best all of the time. Even if you are being a sarcastic butt. It's funny when you play around like that. I'm just a basket case with imperfections."

"No you're not. Any imperfections you think you have, I think are perfect. I adore you in every single way and I've never had feelings like this for someone before."

We continued walking. "You're honestly too good to me.

"I don't think I'm good enough yet. There's still a few things I can improve on. I want to be perfect for you. I will make you feel perfect, Aiden. Don't tell me other wise."

We got back to the flat. After EVERYTHING he said to me I didn't know how to respond. He leaned down and kissed me gently, right in front of the door. It quickly turned into something more passion filled. I really thought that this was the perfect time for us to take out relationship to the next level, but I didn't know how to ask. I could tell he was probably thinking the same thing as me in that moment. We both put so much energy into the kiss. When I pulled away there was something within him I'd never seen before. He had lust in his eyes. I tried to copy his stare to give him a hint.

He looked over me and bit his lip. "Aiden..." He breathed out lowly. "Do you... Are you ready for something like this?"

I nod and shyly wrap my arms around his lady-like-hips. "I wouldn't be ready with anyone else. I trust you. I don't trust many people."

"I'm honored... I just want to make sweet love to you and show you what you mean to me," he whispered. Another gentle kiss was shared between us before he opened the door. We quietly made our way to my bedroom. Then I realized... If we were gonna do this, I had nothing to do it with. I felt like an idiot.

It wasnt too long before i felt his strong arms gently tackle me to the bed. And he straddled my hips. I chuckled and he did too, before his lips met mine again. I didn't know how to tell him that I wasn't prepared. I was so ready for this. People who love each other are allowed to do this. But I didn't have what we needed to do it properly.

Despite being so nervous, I couldn't help but enjoy him taking control over me. His hands were all over me. As the kiss got deeper, gentle noises escaped each of our mouths. I had watched porn before. I knew what to do, but I froze up. I looked at him pleadingly, wanting him to show me what to do next. I guess he could tell I was nervous and he placed little kisses from my bright red cheeks to my neck. His hands slipped under my shirt, making me shiver. I tensed up because I was insecure about my body. He makes me feel beautiful, but I still don't like being so pudgy.

"Baby boy, relax." He whispered in my ear before he went to nipping at the skin on my neck. I moaned quietly. He started to suck on my neck some, which was turning me on.

"Yes sir..." I replied, obeying him. At the word sir, he growled. I tried my best to relax but it didn't last long as I felt his hands going further up my shirt. He eventually tugged it off and threw it to the side. I looked away so I didn't have to make eye contact with him, but he grabbed my face and kissed me.

"Aiden..." His voice was really low... And that did things to me. "You're so sexy, baby boy." He grinned, looking at my bare chest. He'd seen me shirtless by accident, but never in his manner. Before I could respond, his lips were on my jaw, neck, chest... He was working his way down my chest and stopped to lick over one of my nipples. That made me whimper. He was really making me needy. "Do you like that, love?"

I nodded. I'm so small compared to him. He could easily crush me. But he's so gentle and caring.

"If you're uncomfortable, tell me and I'll stop. I dont want to do something if you don't want to. I'll wait. I will not rush you. I'm perfectly fine with just cuddling if you want." He smiled and laid down on me some. "You're a virgin and I don't want to take that title away from you if you don't feel I'm the right person to do it."

"Oh, Dallon... You're so sweet. But i- need... want you." I had an obvious boner. He was driving me nuts. I bit my lip before I spoke up again. "I don't have anything we need..."

"Luckily for you, I do!" He managed to smirk childishly... But it because very seductive. He got up and went to his suitcase. He pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom. "Safe sex I'd yay sex." He whispered and I couldn't help but laugh as he lightened the mood. He's so goofy. He never made me uncomfortable because he understood me.

He started taking my belt off and my breath hitched. I closed my eyes, unable to watch him. There eas one thing I forgot to tell him that happened while he was away. I was so scared to see his reaction. He started working my pants down and I felt him tense up when he got past my thighs. I knew at this moment that I could've ruined everything.

"Aiden... What's this?" He asked softly, running his fingers over the scabed up cuts on my legs. They really stood out against my very pale skin.

"Dallon, I was in a rough place... I didn't have you and I was scared to tell you." I didn't open my eyes because I was scared of what he'd do. I was so ready to be dumped.... So it surprised me when I felt his soft lips on my thighs. Kissing each and every one of the blemishes that i had put there.

"Nothing is ever worth harming your precious self. I'm always here for you, no matter how far away I am." He promised. His hands traveled up some and rested on my sides. He brought himself up, and was on his hands an knees over top of me. He was praising me, kissing up my torso slowly. With each word, his voice was getting deeper. He was getting more turned on. I could feel his fully clothed member against my stomach and I tried not to gasp. He was big. He was setting sparks off within me.

"I'm gonna show you how perfect you are to." He whispered against my neck. I fumbled, wanting him to be undressed as well. He sat up some and helped me get him undressed. Taking his shirt off had messed up his hair. It was 10 times more cute like that. He smiled and tried to fix it. He leaned back down to start leaving hickeys on my chest. As distracted as I was by that pleasure, I let out some quiet moans and tried to push his jeans off his butt.

Oh my god. His ass was like the god of all asses. Holy hell it was perfect. He even had some amazing hips to go along with it. He stood up and to let his pants completely fall down, but looked at me with a grin.

"Hey, a little help baby boy? Daddy wants you to do the honors."

I gulped. Did he just... No way! He has a daddy kink. I blushed and got up. He was so sexy. I grew embarrassed as I remembered I was only in my boxers. He could see my boner, but I could see his too. That made things worse on my end. He was just smirking and when I got closer he started to slip his hand into the band of my boxers. I thought my heart was going to beat out of my chest and I looked up at him with wide eyes.

"I got you, baby." He pulled me closer and let his hand go lower.

**Dallon's POV**

I wrapped my fingers around my boyfriend's hard on. I moved my hand along his length a few times to get him harder. He moaned loud and put his face against my neck. He bit at my skin, and started bucking his hips foreward, wanting more. "Hey can you take these off for me?" I pull my hand out of his underwear and motion to my own boxers. I grabbed the ends of his and pushed them down quickly.

His hands were tiny and quick. When he pulled mine off, I whimpered as the cold air hit my area. His eyes got wider and was staring st my crotch. I tangled my fingers in his hair. "It's all yours." I smiled.

"Make love to me, daddy..."

I gently pushed him back on the bed. I bent my knees and stradled his thighs. I grinded slowly, making sure our members were rubbing together. I couldn't control myself because of how good it felt being so close to him. I ran my hands through my dark brown locks and bucked my hips to cause more friction. My tongue found its way into his mouth and I made him moan as I explored him. His eyes had turned a darker shade of blue when I pulled away. "Are you okay, love?"

"Dallon... Daddy I need you." He breathed out shyly. I took action and stopped rolling my hips. Instead, I had him bend and spread his legs.

"Tell me when to add another..." I took the bottle of lube and squirted some into my hand. I smothered it over my fingers and made sure he was comfortable. I gently pushed my index finger into him. I could already tell this would be amazing... He was so tight and hot... And needy.

He looked in pain as he clenched around my finger. I looked at him wearily and stopped the little movement of my finger. I know he was just nervous. I was going to be patient with him. He told me to move, and I did. I started pushing that one more and added a second. Tears were welling in his eyes. But he told me to keep going. My long arms allowed me to keep moving my fingers but move up and kiss him tenderly. I tried to distract him from the new feelings his body was going through. I remeber my first time. It was painful. But after a while the pleasure was way more than the pain.

"You're doing so good," I whispered. My lips were millimeters from his. His mouth was slightly agape and he was breathing fast. I wasn't sure if he'd be ready for me tonight. I really didn't want to push him. But I kept trying to stretch him. I got them deeper and he moaned, bucking his hips up, which allowed me to brush against his prostate. He cried out in pleasure, moaning loud. I didn't know he was capable of making such a sexy noise...

"I'm ready." He mumbled and i pulled my fingers away. I got into position and despite me being a top, I wanted him to set the pace. I put the tip of my cock against his hole. I was just about to start, when he pushed back against me eagerly. I moved slowly at first, wanting to savor him. I had my arms around his neck and let out low moans as he clenched around me. He moaned with every movement I made and even started whining for more.

I picked up the speed, but a few tears slipped down his face. So I stayed slow and easy to let him get used to it. I wanted it to be the best thing ever on both of our ends. He kept trying to push back, wanting me to go faster. I had a feeling he was into pain, but I wasn't sure.

"Hold on Aid..." I bit his lip and held him down but he still tried to rut against me. He needed attention in an area that wasn't getting any. So, I placed my hand on the underside of his cock and stopped moving all together.

"Oh... F-**k... Dallon... Please."

I let myself bottom out inside of him, all my weight pressing against his prostate. He was begging. I started thrusting my hips. Each movement was long and drawn out. Both of us were breathing raggidly and needily. Hearing that boy cry out my name, made me scream in pleasure. I unwravled him, using my hands, tongue, and cock. I kept rubbing up against his prostate. He bucked up hard and I started to stroke him in time with my thrusts. They were slow.

Sweat was gleaming on our bodies as he rolled together. We were flushed. Covered in hickeys. We continued to make slow love. I savored my little boy. Every little inch of him. I mapped out his whole beautiful body.

**Aiden's POV**

I didn't think I could hold back anymore. My member was throbbing as Dallon's hands were sending me into a trance. My vision was going hazy as I approached my climax... And I lost track of time as he made me orgasm all over our chests. I was screaming his name and my breath was uneven. I rode back on him, with my reddened face in my hands. I slowly came down from my high, but that was just as he came inside of me. I felt the condom expand. I knew he was clean and wished he didn't wear one... But it was still perfect. Hr was pulling my hair as he orgasmed and made the most beautiful noises I'd ever heard.

He pulled out a minute later and laid beside me. Neither of us talked as we tried yo even out our breathing. I managed to tell him I loved him before I fell asleep.

When I woke up the next morning, he was still sleep. We were still naked so I kissed his cheek and decided to try and put some shorts on. When I stood up I almost fell. It hurt so bad to try and stand. I couldn't keep my legs together or stand up straight. I tried my best to walk but I winced and woke him up. He wiped his eyes and held in a laugh. I glared at him. He got up and found one of his pairs of sweatpants that were in my drawer. And he picked me up bridal style.

"Were to?"

"The kitchen please."

He took me down, and despite me still being in his arms... Annie ran over from where she was making breakfast to whisper something. She saw Dallon's hair a mess and the hickeys on my neck. She teased me.

"Did you have fun last night? Why are you walking?" She giggled.

"Shut up!" I blushed and clung to Dallon.


End file.
